Cougar Draven v Howler Draven
by Cougar Draven
Summary: With Gene Draven as SGR.


championship Hardcore wrestling  
  
Grudge Match  
  
Cougar Draven v. Howler Draven  
  
Special Guest Referee: Gene Draven  
  
Ring Announcer: Lilian Garcia  
  
Match Commentary: Jim Ross  
  
Color Commentary: Jerry Lawler  
  
Color Commentary: Paul Levesque  
  
Lilian: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, at a weight of 225 pounds, Howler Draven!  
  
"Fly Like an Eagle" plays over the loudspeakers, and blue lighting fills the arena. On the TitanTron, a dark figure holding a card appears. The words "Howler Draven" crawl across the screen, and Howler makes his way down to the ring. He taunts the crowd as they cheer for him.  
  
Lilian: And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, at a weight of 237 pounds, Cougar Draven!  
  
"Frantic" blasts out of the speakers, and the arena goes dark. Sparks fly out of the TitanTron, and pyro blasts from the posts as Cougar makes his way to the ring wearing long tights, a vest, and two chains. He taunts the crowd, and then stares down Howler.  
  
Lilian: And the special guest referee, from Detroit, Michigan, at a weight of 220 pounds, Gene Draven!  
  
No music plays, and Gene Draven walks down to the ring while the crowd cheers. He is serious, and nothing can break his concentration.  
  
Paul: Well, I guess this match should start. I remember working with these boys when I was full-time.  
  
JR: You should, Paul. Anyway, the bell has been rung, and dSi is all in the ring.  
  
Cougar and Howler lock up, and Cougar turns it into a side headlock on Howler Draven. Howler throws Cougar into the ropes, and lands a standing dropkick. Cougar hits the mat and immediately shoots to his feet, dazed from the sudden impact. Howler clotheslines Cougar out of the ring!  
  
King: Wow, guys! Howler just took out his own best friend!  
  
Paul: I doubt they're best friends anymore.  
  
JR: Obviously they don't care about feelings.  
  
Cougar slides back in the ring and the two Dravens start brawling. Cougar throws a hard left, and Howler chops Cougar across the chest hard. They throw more punches, and more chops, until Cougar throws a wild punch that knocks Howler out of his shoes. Cougar picks up Howler, and locks his arms around the younger man's waist!  
  
JR: That is a vicious bearhug!  
  
King: Yeah, look at Howler, he's hurting, but he won't tap.  
  
Paul: Oh my Lord, look at Cougar! He's picking him up...almost a Belly-to-belly suplex there...dear God! Howler just took that impact under the chin! That was a belly-to-belly German suplex!  
  
King: Oh, I remember that, Cougar told me that. He called it...the Killswitch, I think. I rather like the move. I rather like Cougar too. He's a fine upstanding wrestler. Look, he's covering Howler.  
  
JR: Howler Draven barely kicks out of that pin! King, Cougar just gave Howler a suplex that should be an illegal move!  
  
King: So? Howler didn't show any more care!  
  
Paul: I thought we established that these two don't like each other any more.  
  
Howler slowly gets to his feet, catches the kick Cougar throws, but gets caught with the Enzuigiri. Cougar taunts the crowd, but fails to notice Howler get up, and so barely dodges the spear. Howler bounds off the ropes, and gets caught in the RKO when he comes back. Cougar immediately goes for the cover...1...2...Howler just barely kicks out of it! Howler gets up, and the two begin brawling again. Howler finishes the fight with a quick leg sweep taking the bigger man to the mat. Howler stalks Cougar, and when he gets up, Howler is ready with a flying forearm that catches Cougar right across the forehead! Howler gets up, and waits for Cougar...Cougar kips up out of nowhere! He turns around, but gets kicked in the gut by his former best friend.  
  
Paul: Howler has Cougar up for a powerbomb, it looks like...wait, he just turned...Howler Draven just planted Cougar with a Killer-Bomb!  
  
JR: He's covering him...1...2...3!!!!! Howler has done it! He has beaten Cougar Draven!  
  
King: Howler cheated. He kicked below the waist line to set that up! He should be disqualified.  
  
Paul: It is referee's discretion, Jerry, and I doubt that Gene cares who won. Look, he's celebrating with Howler in the ring. Cougar...wait, where did he go?  
  
JR: I think he headed towards the back.  
  
Paul: I'm going to find him. I have a feeling...  
  
King: Paul, wait, look on the TitanTron!  
  
ON-SCREEN:  
  
The room is dark. There is a chair in the center of the screen, and it is empty. Off in the background, we hear a door slam, followed by hard breathing as a bloody Cougar Draven collapses into the chair.  
  
"Well done, Howler. You pinned me, and it was a clean victory. You did bust me open with that forearm, though. I congratulate you, my friend."  
  
Cougar starts clapping for a second, then stops.  
  
"However, there was the matter of the stipulation I discussed with Gene earlier. I said that if I won the match, I would receive a World Heavyweight Championship title shot. Well, it's clear to me that I didn't win. I took the Killer-bomb to prove it. My consequence was that I would walk. Right now. Well, it's been real. I'm not quitting or anything, I'm just taking a stip I mistakenly put on a match I thought I could win. It has been really blarking fun, my boys. Unfortunately, I must be leaving now."  
  
Cougar gets up, but is attacked by none other than Oni! Cougar's former apprentice mercilessly beats on Cougar until Cougar is limp on the ground. Oni smiles evilly, and is leaving when he is attacked himself, this time by Paul Levesque! Levesque lands the Pedigree on Oni, then takes the microphone. He shouts to the back for help, then looks into the camera.  
  
"So, Howler, glad you won, boy. I didn't care who won, I was rooting for the both of you. I hope you understand that I have to help Cougar. Oni may be acting per your instructions, maybe not. Regardless, I will track down the person who is behind this, and hunt them down. And I won't be doing it as Paul Levesque. I'll be doing it as The Game."  
  
Triple H waves in the EMTs with a stretcher, and they wheel Cougar out of the room in the back, into an ambulance.  
  
IN-RING:  
  
JR: Well, I'm standing here with Howler and Gene Draven. I wanted to ask you boys how you felt about the heinous act we just witnessed.  
  
Howler: I understand Paul, I'm sorry, Triple H, thinking we might be behind this. We're not. I'm just as shocked as you, Hunter. I want to find out who did this, and make them pay.  
  
Gene: Me too. I can't believe anyone would attack Cougar. Especially that badly. I don't expect Cougar to be here, either because he can't, or because he won't come. Either way, I'm going to see him in the hospital.  
  
Howler: So am I. In fact, let's get the hell out of here and follow that damn ambulance.  
  
"Cougar's Evolution" by the Railroad Incident/Misprint Split plays, and Triple H makes his way down to the ring wearing a CDX/HHH No Hype Necessary shirt.  
  
HHH: Boys, wait for me, I'm going too.  
  
The three men exit the ring, and head to the back. With the returning Cougar injured, and the mastermind unknown, what else can happen? 


End file.
